fade out
by leviiathan
Summary: Eric doesnt realise how much he loves Pam until he nearly loses her based of my fav book which isnt in the tb series


'Any idea how to get us out of this one your majesty' I queried to bill sarcastically we had both been taken hostage by Marnie/ Lafayette or whoever the hell it was, and now we were set to burn, literally, we were tied to a poll half naked, waiting to be torched.

'You could summon Pam' Bill spat back with just as much fire,

'You could summon Jessica' I replied with a smirk Bill didn't answer which only amused me further.

'Oh so you'd sacrifice my progeny but not your own how very kingly of you' I felt Bill shift behind me as he turned his head attempting to get a glimpse of me,

'I liked you better when you were brain damaged' he growled out making the irritation clear in his voice.

'BILL...ERIC!' I heard a familiar voice it was then the both of us turned our heads in unison. catching sight of Sookie running towards us

'Sookie?' bill spat out. Marine approached from behind us finally coming out of her/his hiding spot

'As your friend Lafayette would say, what goes around comes back around…Bitches'

'Lafayette- Tara shot out desperately-…Marnie please don't do this' she finished breathing heavily I could hear her heart hammering against her chest and my guess was that bill could hear it too...

'After all they've done to you, you protect them 'He/she retorted smoothly not an ounce of emotion in the vessels voice,

'Killing bill and Eric will not make that go away' Tara said breathing heavily,

'revenge will not bring you peace' I stated with fake calm, hoping whatever humanity Marnie had left would show and she would just let us go and move on. the woman dressed in purple beside Sookie and Tara began moving around us in a circle, dropping grains of salt all over the grass, chanting out words that I couldn't make sense of, Marnie was too busy ranting to notice, I kept my eye's fixed on sookie my lover, trying not to draw attention to the woman making an effort to save our asses, bill was doing the same.

'Marnie what will this serve- Bill shot out desperately keep the witches attention focused on us- there are millions of us more being made every night you cannot win'

'I'm already dead vampire I have nothing left to lose' Marnie interrupted, it was then the bright red flames shot up from beneath where we were confined, sookie ran forward yelling

'no!' she screamed the flames flared up getting hotter and higher and she screamed falling backwards, then making an attempt to blast Marnie with her light.

'Sookie its still Lafayette!' Tara rushed out

'I can't just stand here and let them die' Sookie cut across her, it was then the palms of her hands lit up and a blinding light extended from them and flew towards Marnie, larnie flew backwards hitting the floor with a thud, but he/ she soon recovered

Marnie sat up from the floor, her face had somehow morphed into a demon like creature, with horns and a malevolent face it looked like something that had been dragged up from the depths of hell.

Tara screamed running towards her cousin Sookie held her back restraining her, but that was the least of my worries I winced feeling the hot fire heating up my legs. and could smell my burning flesh.

'give me your hand…Now' the woman stated firmly towards sookie the faerie obeyed taking the woman's hand then reaching out for Tara's. Tara hesitated before speaking,

'I'm sorry Lafayette' she stated taking Sookie's hand they began chanting

'call the forth spirits who watch over us friend family ancestors' they chanted over and over the possessed Lafayette stood up,

I could feel the flames climbing up my body and roared Bill doing the same I couldn't think all I could do was feel and what I was feeling right now was a lot of pain

'Bill, Eric don't you die on me' I heard Sookie cry out,

Her distraction was Marnie's advantage, and using her powers Marnie blasted the three women away, they hit the ground with a fud,

Sookie!' bill grilled out the flames got higher and Bill let out an ear piecing shriek if I hadn't of been tied up I would have found the whole situation humorous, the flames shot up my body towards my face, I winced and growled in agony squeezing my eyes shut and then opening them when I felt a gust of wind move past us. A blur caught my eyes and within seconds Marnie/ Lafayette was on the ground, I couldn't quite make out what had happened All I really saw was a flash of blonde hair and a white Sookie styled sundress then a slender frame hitting the ground with him, for a minuet I thought it was sookie but, it couldn't be, Sookie was over five meters away from the pair of us continuing her chant, the flames died out, leaving bill and myself gasping as the air hit our burnt flesh. The blonde rolled up wards so she was on top of marnie/lafayette pinning him/ her down.

* * *

It was Pam, my progeny Pamela, she had disobeyed me again by coming here, a mixture of frustration and pure outright anger tore through me Not just because she had deceived me again by turning up but because of how she had turned up...It took me a while to realise why she was dressed up so unpamish...It was merlotte's events evening and Pam had Dressed up as Sookie as a Mocking fuck you to me and my new faerie lover...and as angry as I was I had to admit she made one smoking hot Sookie I couldn't stop my eyes wondering to her fully exposed cleavage and felt suddenly very possessive of her, the thought of any man that wasn't me seeing her dressed like that drove me insane... Pam's choice of costume didn't go unnoticed by bill and I growled snapping the younger vampire out of His Perv session, it took me a while to notice that bill's progeny Jessica had also gone against her maker's command and turned up.

'Pamela'

'Jessica'

Bill and I both yelled in unison, Pam gripped Marnie's throat snarling into Marnie/Lafayette's face fangs bared. My Eye's caught Pam's exposed thighs and travelled up her body as she practically sat on top of Marne, She looked different somehow and not just because of her choice of dress, she looked as if someone had knocked ten rounds out of her, had she already been in a fight before she had come to my rescue?, it was then I remembered what she had nearly done to sookie I felt anger tear through my form I had banished her why was she back? as angry as I was I had to admit, I was glad i had such a beautiful and loyal progeny, I couldn't forget that even If i was angry with her.

'Any ideas? Jessica shot out towards Pam

'A couple' Bill stated i didn't need to turn around to know his eyes were on Pam and I let out another growl of warning

Pams head shot up when she heard her name, Marnie stared towards jessica chanting a foreign language that I guessed was wiccan Jessica shook her head blinking excessively as her eye's shone a demonic colour of black, and she extended her fangs, she moved from her place next to Bill Picking up a silver pole.

'jessica don't do this fight her' Bill hissed out towards his progeny, her hands burned and grilled but at this moment in time, she didn't seem to care, Pam rose to her feet and in the blink of an eye was in front of me,

'Pam what the fuck are you doing here I told you to leave why are you back?' I growled out in a mixture of rage and agony yet a small part of me was relieved to see her she put off my question for a second instead attempting to undo my confines, her hands sizzled and burned but she clearly didn't care.

She looked up towards me her Blue eye's boring into my similar ones and her blonde locks blew in the wind, we were been on the best of terms, not after she had tried to kill Sookie, but i knew that look I could read her like a book, and i had seen that look many times before, it was then i felt her emotions, it hit me so hard and suddenly, that it caused me to take in an unneeded breathe, that was the moment I realised Pam still cared for me, still loved me and not in a father, daughter sort of way, It suddenly hit me why she had done what she did, why she had been so desperate to save me from ending my life on Sookie's behalf... she had been jealous and afraid of losing me, why hadn't she told me! I felt my anger and frustration growing hotter. She hadn't even realised she unblocked the on the wall she had been putting up to stop our bond, but as quickly as those emotions came, they were quick to go away as she built the the wall up again,

'PAM!' i said so sharply it could have cut flesh her eyes locked towards with mine again and they held an unreadable expression on her face.

'why did you come?-'

she cut me off grabbing my bare shoulders and leaned forward catching my lips in hers the kiss was soft but urgent similar to the kiss we had shared the first night I had visited her in that brothel, and it awoke feelings I didn't know i still had for Pam. I felt all the anger I had towards her drain from my body, she broke the kiss sucking in an unneeded breath,

'Eric?' Sookie yelled she had obviously seen the kiss, I looked away unable to maintain her stare...her eyes were filled with hurt, Pam noticed Sookies look of betrayal but flipped her off

'Thats why... -she stated- I'm so sorry Eric for Everything I felt your pain... I dont care that you sent me away that you want to kill me I couldn't ignore it so jessica and I came to get- Pam didn't have time for anything else because all hell broke loose, the footsteps behind her accelerated into a run, Pam swung around, and there was a flash of movement, I didn't even really see what happened, I only know that Something hit Pam, my Pamela in the head , hard. she stumbled and fell onto the grass.

'No!' I roared I felt all the angst drain out of me, replacing it with the emotion i hated the most FEAR! I growled low in my throat trying to break myself free from the silver chains confining my wrists, Jessica had hit Pam with the silver Poll she had picked up earlier and she was getting ready to do it again, Pam groaned rolling over onto her back weakly.

'Jessica as your maker I command you to stop' Bill yelled Jessica froze holding with her legs shoulder width apart and, the poll up in the air, she wavered a little, throwing her the right palm of her hand to head she dropped the weapon, falling backwards to sit on the grass, then shook her head and reopened her eye's which were still a horrifying color black, she then screeched it was a high pitched monstrous sound, like a fork scraping against a plate, i felt myself cringe at the unnatural sound.

and in a fluid motion she was on her feet again, fighting against her makers commands and succumbing to Marnie's.

* * *

I was torn to watch- Marine, who was now approaching sookie and the other two women or pay attention, to what was happening behind me. Because Pam was up and fighting now… fighting for her life and she had already been wounded, sure Jessica was a good hundred and forty years younger than Pam but under Marnie's influence she had the strength of a two hundred year old, I knew that all too well.

I risked a look back towards Pam and Jessica who were both in full brawl and saw Pam vamp speed grab the poll from Jessica and hit a home run into her shoulder sending the red head spinning into a tree, Jessica went down screaming then passed out,

but Pam was clearly not doing well either, she lurched off balance and went down to her hands and knees. The poll rolled away

'I'm coming pam just hold on…' I yelled trying at the chains again Bill hissed in agony as the silver burnt his already seared wrists.

Pam didn't look good, she didn't look good at all The was blood running down pam's face, dripping in a wet thread onto the grass.

' _Pam!'  
_

Pam shook her head and the blood flew in a spray, splattering me, bill and the grass around her. her blonde normally flawless hair was now in a mess, she looked up saw me and blinked then she caught sight of Sookie and Marnie, marnie held a claw like object pointedly towards the faerie backed away pushing Tara and her other friend behind her,

'You just won't learn your lesson will you' Larnie Spat out towards sookie

'Lafayette if you're in there please fight this…fight her!' sookie cried out it was then a circle of fire erupted from the ground around them…No I would not lose sookie not when I had spent this long getting her…I forbid it,

'Sookie' I roared, I could see it all happening the image flashed before my eyes, I wouldn't lose the love of my life not like this, not again but yet my mind was torn between worry for Sookie and also for Pamela,

My progeny looked at me as if she were about to come and untie be but i shook my head 'i'll be fine...help sookie' i ordered she nodded moving to look for the poll _little did i know that commanding her to help sookie... would be the worse mistake of my life_

Pam fumbled for the poll, found it and climbed to her feet, then stumbled forward towards where Marnie, Sookie, Tara and the woman stood, she looked pale and shaken and deader than usual but I knew she wasn't backing down,

 _that's MY girl_ I stated towards bill, Bill growled still in agony and shifted his position

'Leave them alone' she said. Not a yell. Not a threat just a low quiet…weak voice with absolute control Larnie spun around with a Smirk

'Get out of Lafayette and move the fuck on'

the demon creature, Larnie, lost its ugly smile putting the claw into; his/her robe

'sure sorry don't go all betty harner on me' Larnie spat out sarcastically, Sookie screamed and cried behind her for Pam's help,

'oh god somebody please help me...Please!' the faerie shrilled and began sobbing

'Eric what do we do- Bill shot out in a panic- it's her fear she's...she's trapped

'She's petrified I…growled in full wrath I would kill Marnie myself for hurting sookie an also causing Pam harm as well- Sookie was my main concern…Pam would be fine right? she was over one hundred years old and a vampire, Sookie was only human with a few extensions of course but Pam She was like me…a survivor a fighter, she could do this... but I couldn't help but notice the avid glitter in Marnie's eyes, and the cruel smile that twisted on his lips

'I heard you found something in fangtasia's basement…something girl shaped' he/ she stated towards Pam I could only guess the dead girl in our basement had been either yvette or ginger, and I hope it wasnt ginger, Pamela and I had known her since she was at least fifteen, and Pam and i had grown quiet fond of her it would be a major blow if we lost her now, Bill Groaned steadying himself on the pole

'Marnie' he wisped 'please just let sookie go, she didn't intend on hurting you, none of us did, you can be free and move on' he looked awful as though he was going to throw up,

'let the girl go!' I roared, I was so close to breaking these chains it was untrue i twisted my left hand, trying to slide out of the first silver cuff.

Pam took a step forward poll raised and ready. Marnie backed away making sure her dress kept well away from the circled inferno that held sookie prisoner, Sookie continued to scream and beg for help , Tara and her other friend desperately trying to stay calm.

'What's your plan Marnie…kill sookie me Eric and tara and then what?…revenge is not the answer and you know it' Bill stated echoing my words from earlier he sounded so freaked out it made my insides knot up,

'Sure it does' Marnie breathed he/she looked fat and weedy all together almost lost inside that purple robe he had on- 'how else am I supposed to get rid of every vampire known to creation I need their attention, and I will get a lot of attention starting with you two' she smiled evilly

Pam yelled- it wasn't even words just a yell full of pure fury- and swung at the witch. Marnie jumped back faster than I would have expected and the poll missed her, then she lunged forward. Pam was off balance not really steady on her feet, but it wouldn't matter if Marnie was crazy enough to want to go hand to hand with Pam then it was all over

Wasn't it?

Marnie Punched Pam lower in the stomach and Pam made a surprised sound taking a step back from her,

* * *

 _Wait a minute Pam was backing away…_

It was then I caught sight of the clawed object from earlier, it glittered a silvery colour the shone red, and for a second I didn't understand it. I didn't understand it at all. It wasn't until Pam's hand opened and the Poll hit the grass with a noisy ping sound and Pam collapsed that I realised, Pam had been stabbed.

Pam didn't seem to understand it either. She was panting trying to say something but she couldn't get the words out, her eyes were wide and confused. She tried to get up but couldn't the crimson blood flooded her white dress turning the material red, _my world moved in slow motion and for the first time years i was frightened for her this was nothing like the time where the magister had, held her hostage or the time where, she had ran back into that burning building to save a stupid human man she had, had a fling with it, it felt different, was different it felt as if she was not getting out of this one. the aspects of losing Pam became reality and the very thought made me feel sick to my stomach...why wasnt she healing...she should have been healing_

Marnie pointed the weapon towards Pam and swung it in an arc that splattered us all with blood drops it was then I release that the claw Marnie was holding was Maryanne's claw, a claw that killed vampires by poisoning their victim which meant…no Pam wouldn't die I wouldn't allow it,. The flames started up again around bill and I; Marnie literally jumped out of Lafayette's body, Lafayette fell to the ground looking almost dead, the fire disappeared from around sookie and her screaming seized, 'Bill…Eric!' She cried running towards us and almost tripping up over Pam's limp form

'Sookie...Pam help her!' I cried out gritting my teeth in complete agony…and it wasn't just my agony, I knew the some of the Pain i felt was Pams and that was only a taster of what she felt now, and I couldn't imagine that was good, Sookie obeyed running back towards Pam dropping on to her knee's next to her.

ghosts surrounded us, but one in particluar stepped out from the crowd

'Marnie' came woman's voice 'my sister' Marnie spun around eyeing the ghost of a brunette woman, in a white dress

'You came back to me' She whispered tearfully the woman nodded 'I knew you would' she stated I screamed in a mixture of Pain and frustration the woman frowned letting out a breath of wind, and then the fire around bill and I died out for good this time

Marnie sneered 'Aria NO!' Marnie yelled in anger

'All creatures have a purpose even Vampires- the woman began but was cut off

'how can you say that they murdered us' Marnie yelled the woman stepped towards her I didn't care…at this moment all I cared about was Pam I breathed heavily my eye's fixed on Pam's she looked at me desperately then coughed rolling on her side. It was a hard and wet cough and I heard it practically shatter her insides

'Pam' I whispered 'Sookie is she okay' I shot out towards the faerie

'you kissed her!' Sookie pouted turning on the water works

'Sookie' I said sternly, the faerie huffed turning her attention back on pam.

'It's really bad she's bleeding really bad' Sookie stated 'she doesnt look good'

'No-' i whispered finally breaking free from the silver within moments i was before the both of them, I dropped to my knee's making to move Pam but sookie stopped me with one hand,

'you can't move her eric...she could die' I shook my head fixing my eyes on Pam

Her eyes were closed and the poisoned blood ran down her mouth…

 **Should I continue? Let me know this was a quick fic hope u like**


End file.
